


El que desconfía de todos

by FujurPreux



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Dresden está anunciado en la guía telefónica de Gotham. Murphy forma parte del departamento de policía de esa ciudad. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Dresden y Batman tuvieran que trabajar en equipo. Aunque eso no quiere decir que tenga que agradarles--y Harry se rehusa a usar un traje de Robin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El que desconfía de todos

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el [prompt 17 de la tabla de frases](http://alcesverdes.dreamwidth.org/39707.html?format=light) del reto de [mundo_caotico](http://community.livejournal.com/mundo_caotico/).

""Por mi parte, no puedo ahora irme a dormir sin hacer nada, a pesar de que no sé qué hay que hacer."

Kenneth Grahame, _El viento en los sauces._

A Harry no se le daba muy bien que digamos el trabajar en equipo si no era él quien coordinaba el asalto. Por lo visto hasta el momento, lo mismo podría decirse de su actual compañero. Murphy, amparada tras su infinita sabiduría y capacidad de observación, habría dicho que era debido a sus problemas con la autoridad y la necesidad de rebelarse contra todo lo establecido (resumido a "Algún día superarás la adolescencia, Dresden"). Sin embargo, estaría equivocada: Harry no se sentía cómodo con la idea de ser líder; sólo pretendía asegurarse de que los daños colaterales fueran los menos posibles.

No obstante, ahí estaba, entre las sombras de aquel callejón, tras los botes de basura luego de haber recibido sus instrucciones.

-Espera mi señal, mago, y haz lo tuyo.

"Hacer lo suyo", sospechaba Harry basado en la reputación que lo precedía debido a ciertos incidentes--incidentes aislados, vale la pena recalcar--, era hacer explotar cosas.

Casi como si su nombre fuera Harry _'Boom'_ Dresden. Que tenía cierto estilo, cierto, pero eso iba más allá del punto. El punto era que aquel no era su _modus operandi_ preferido ni de lejos pero, en esa ciudad, lo que funcionara era lo que debía usarse. Además, esta era excelente oportunidad para averiguar si Batman era capaz de alzar un velo. La forma en que desaparecía era difícil de explicar de otra forma, y si bien algunos misterios estaban mejor sin ser resueltos, Harry se había empeñado en que este pertenecía a una categoría distinta.

Si uno lo pensaba bien, que Harry se encontrara en semejante situación no era una sorpresa; después de todo, había sido su genial idea mudarse ahí y anunciar sus servicios en la guía telefónica de Gotham. Por supuesto, un mago de su calibre no le pasaría desapercibido al justiciero enmascarado local, si bien su primer encuentro fue un poco... incómodo, por llamarlo de alguna forma. Harry se las había arreglado para llegar unos treinta segundos antes que el vigilante enmascarado a donde estaba el cuerpo.

Sin embargo, menos de una docena de escenas del crimen después, iban ya en camino hacia una tolerancia mutua y duradera. Batman incluso había dejado de decirle que sacara la nariz de los asuntos públicos, aunque fuera sólo porque Harry tenía tanto la placa como los recibos con copia en triplicado que lo acreditaban como consultor de la policía. Aquello le daba el derecho de meter la nariz en asuntos públicos tanto como creyera conveniente. Siempre y cuando lo hubieran contratado para hacerlo, desde luego, pero detalles. 

Aquella tarde de viernes, la teniente Karrin Murphy, jefe de Investigaciones Especiales del departamento de policía de Gotham, y el lazo más fuerte de Harry con la autoridad (por no decir el único), lo había llamado para enrolarlo en la presente aventura. (Aunque Harry no perdía la esperanza de que algún día lo hiciera con fines sociales.)

Harry sospechaba que Murphy se salía con la suya contratándolo sólo porque el mismísimo comisionado Gordon tenía su propio consultor _sui generis_ , lo que lo dejaba sin cara para negarse al mago, quien al menos sí dejaba su dirección fiscal. Aunque aquello llevaba a Harry a deducir que el mencionado otro consultor _sui generis_ no tenía necesidad de vivir de esto, a pesar de todos sus juguetes tan caros, lo que llevaba a conclusiones de lo más interesantes.

-Dresden, te veo esta noche a las once en el techo del edificio de la comisaría.

-De acuerdo. La tarifa de siempre -añadió Harry por si acaso Murphy pensaba que tenía que pagarle algún extra por convocarlo a esas horas de la noche o algo por el estilo, pero ella había acumulado las suficientes millas de cliente frecuente para saltarse esas formalidades. Sin embargo, lo único que consiguió con su amabilidad fue le colgaran el teléfono, e imaginó con toda claridad cómo los ojos de la teniente habían girado hacia el cielo raso.

Harry fue más que puntual: llegó temprano. Salió de su departamento mucho antes de lo necesario con la esperanza de llegar apenas a tiempo, pero por fortuna, el tráfico estaba muy fluído para esa hora del día. Además, encontró un buen lugar cerca de la comisaría para estacionar su Beetle sin romper ninguna ley.

Tan pronto como bajó del auto miró al cielo, y confirmó que, tal como lo había sospechado desde que Murphy dijo 'el techo', la batiseñal estaba prendida.

-Resignación, Harry -se dijo mientras sacaba su báculo del asiento trasero del Beetle.

  
Los buenos oficiales a la entrada sólo lo detuvieron para que firmara el registro de visitantes. Al principio, revisaban sus bolsillos exhaustivamente cada vez que iba, pero se habían cansado de tratar de sacar conejos de los bolsillos del _mago_ \--y no, no era sarcasmo esta vez, eran las propias palabras de ellos. Una vez cumplido ese trámite, Harry subió a donde lo esperaban. Lo hizo por las escaleras, porque el reloj le daba ese lujo y porque no podía arriesgarse a quedar atorado en el elevador. Era posible que ya se hubiera gastado toda su suerte de esa noche.

Junto a ella se encontraban la teniente y el comisionado Gordon, a quien Harry reconoció por las fotografías que había visto en el periódico.

Hacía mucho viento allá arriba. Harry lo encontró de lo más apropiado: su abrigo ondearía dramáticamente detrás de él. ¿A tiempo y con una entrada así, báculo en mano? Harry 'Destilando profesionalismo' Dresden.

Antes de anunciar su presencia, se planteó vagamente la idea de pedir que le pusieran una Dresdenseñal, pero se contuvo al tomar en consideración la altura del edificio y la velocidad en que podía moverse la campeona de aikido que tenía enfrente. En lugar de eso, justo cuando la enorme carátula de reloj análogo de uno de los edificios de enfrente marcó las once de la noche, Harry plantó en bastón junto a él y dijo:

-Buenas noches.

Murphy giró hacia él e inclinó la cabeza.

-Dresden.

No se veía adecuadamente sorprendida, pero Harry sabía que en el fondo lo estaba. Oh, sí.

El comisionado volteó al mismo tiempo. Examinó a Harry de pies a cabeza antes de hablar.

-Así que este es el famoso Harry Dresden.

-El mismo que viste y calza -respondió Harry.

-Y que parece salido de un set de película de vaqueros -añadió Murphy con una sonrisa ligera.

Harry sonrió ligeramente de vuelta, pero prefirió no comentar nada al respecto. En su lugar, regresó la atención de los presentes al tema.

-¿Estamos esperando a...? -cruzó sus manos a la altura de la muñeca y las movió simulando el vuelo de un murciélago.

-Sí -respondió Murphy.

-La teniente y yo lo hemos discutido a fondo -dijo el comisionado-. No logramos decidir quién de los dos estaría más capacitado para este trabajo.

-Así que, en lugar de tirar una moneda, llamamos a ambos.

-Ahp. Bueno, es nuevo, pero supongo que no debería haber mucho problema -dijo Harry, aunque ahora sí se detuvo un momento a considerar el asunto de la tarifa extra-. Por otro lado -añadió luego de una pausa-, me rehuso a usar un traje de Robin.

-No será necesario -dijo una voz profunda junto a la batiseñal. Voz que le pertenecía a alguien que nadie había visto llegar--y cuya capa ondeaba más dramática y elegantemente que el abrigo del mago. Tanta desconsideración en este mundo.

  
Maldición, pensó Harry. Tiene que usar un velo sí o sí.

-Bats -dijo con su mejor sonrisa-. Te estábamos esperando.

-Mago -dijo Batman-. Comisionado. Teniente.

¡Burro!, dijo Harry para sí. No lo hizo en voz alta por si alguien no entendía la referencia. Odiaba tener que explicar esas cosas.

Batman permaneció a distancia prudente; había aprendido a la mala que las auras mágicas son incompatibles con la tecnología. Aunque Harry tenía la impresión de que buscaba cómo darle la vuelta al problema. Le deseaba éxito--y esperaba que, si lo conseguía, no fuera egoísta; no le caería nada mal un teléfono celular que pudiera usar.

-¿Cuál es la situación?-preguntó Batman.

Directo al grano. Nada de charla social. La mejor compañía del mundo... si uno tenía que pasar horas encerrado en una biblioteca.

De todas formas, Harry se concentró en escuchar la respuesta, puesto que también le concernía a él.

La situación era como sigue: se había descubierto que los miembros de un culto con tendencia a venerar hacia el lado oscuro de la fuerza eran también de círculo de ladrones de joyas. Eso o los ladrones pasaban por una crisis espiritual. Al final, lo que importaba no era el orden en que se habían presentado los factores, sino el producto que se suponía habían obtenido mediante sus plegarias.

-Tenemos razones para creer que reciben ayuda de algo o alguien en el área de experiencia de Dresden -dijo Murphy mientras el comisionado sacaba un paquete de fotografías de un bolsillo en el interior de su abrigo.

-Esto es lo que han captado algunas cámaras de seguridad en joyerías de toda la ciudad -dijo entregando la mitad a Harry y la otra mitad a Batman-. Las que han sobrevivido al menos. Casi todas han explotado sin una razón que pudiera determinarse -añadió mirando de reojo a Harry. No lo estaba culpando, sólo le hacía saber que estaba bien informado.

Menos de diez minutos en compañía del hombre y Harry comenzaba a entender por qué a Murphy le gustaba trabajar con él.

Miró su parte del paquete con atención. Las fotografías estaban borrosas y oscuras, pero en varias era posible distinguir una enorme silueta humanoide en primer plano y, un poco más lejos, otras más pequeñas, presumiblemente de humanos normales. Harry silbó al verlas.

Sin embargo, lo peor estaba en dos de las tres últimas fotografías. A pesar de su baja calidad, se podía distinguir cómo la figura gigantesca hacía papilla de varias pequeñas, una de las cuales todavía tenía en la cabeza una gorra que podía ser de policía o de guardia de seguridad privado. Lo terrible aquí era que esa cabea estaba sobre el suelo y el resto del cuerpo no se veía por ningún lado.

Por un lado, Harry agradecía que no estuvieran a color y, por el otro, ver cómo disminuían las posibilidades de que se tratara sólo de un matón muy bien alimentado no lo tranquilizaban para nada.

-Cuando llegamos al lugar -dijo el comisionado Gordon, y a Harry le sonó a que, al contrario de muchos otros oficiales con cargo principalmente administrativo que hablaban en plural sólo para alzarse en cuello, él sí había estado ahí-, todo en la bodega había desaparecido excepto por lo que quedaba del personal de seguridad -meneó la cabeza-. Los removieron con una pala.

Harry arrugó la nariz. No era una reacción que expresara en toda su magnitud lo que sentía o lo que estaba pensando, pero la parte más testaruda de él pensaba que de otra forma no se vería nada profesional frente a los curtidos oficiales de la ley, máxime porque Batman estaba al lado. Nada en su lenguaje corporal denotaba que tuviera sentimientos. De no ser su constante uso de tecnología avanzada, Harry estaría tentado a decir que Baman tenía sus orígenes en el Nevernever y por eso no le era posible entender cómo se comportaba un human normal.

-¿Por qué no nos contactaron en seguida? -dijo Batman lentamente.

Harry se preguntó si no habría querido decir 'me' en lugar de 'nos' y sólo lo cambió en el último momento por cortesía.

-Descubrimos este asunto ayer -dijo Murphy, plantándole cara al murciélago. Honor a quien honor merece, eso no lo habría hecho cualquiera-. Nadie relacionado con el asunto quiere hablar.

-Comprensible -comentó Harry cruzándose de brazos-. ¿Sabemos dónde está la base... el templo de estos chicos?

Murphy recitó una dirección.

-Desde luego, ya no están ahí.

-Desde luego -repitió Harry mientras buscaba un trozo de papel en los bolsillos de su abrigo dónde anotar el dato.

-Te veré ahí, Dresden -dijo Batman a la vez que lanzaba la última de las fotografías a la cara de Harry, quien se dio cuenta entonces de que en la parte de atrás tenía escrita aquella dirección. Esto lo distrajo de sentirse ofendido por recibir órdenes del tipo en traje de murciélago.

Un instante después, cuando levantó la vista, Batman ya no estaba.

Claro.

No podía no ser un velo.

Harry se tragó un suspiro de resignación.

-Nos mantendremos en contacto -le dijo a Murphy y a Gordon antes de bajar de nuevo a las calles de Gotham.

Usó las escaleras.

Esta vez, Harry encontró también pronto donde estacionar su auto. La zona era más sórdida y menos transitada. Revisó que su vara de ráfagas estuviera en su abrigo y a la mano antes de bajar del auto, tomó su báculo del asiento de atrás y fue directo al lugar en cuestión. No fue necesario que revisara de nuevo la fotografía: el edificio que buscaba era el que estaba rodeado de cinta amarilla, luces de sirenas y policías.

Tras revisar que no hubiera alguna barrera mágica activa--precaución que nunca está de más--, Harry mostró su placa de consultor a los oficiales de la entrada. Entró sin problemas por la puerta principal.

Toma eso, Batman.  


-Ugh -dijo en cuanto vio el estado del primer piso.

Cualquier fan de películas de horror de bajo presupuesto habría nominado el lugar al premio del templo ocultista más cliché en la historia: había al menos una docena de cirios negros; telas negras cubrían todo; decoraban las paredes pentagramas invertidos, cráneos de cabras, cuchillos oxidados, torcidos y romos... No que nada de eso funcionara, en especial si quien los usaba tenía fe en ellos, pero era demasiado amateur. Harry estaba dispuesto a apostar que si buscaba detrás de las telas, encontraría los textos de ocultismo más básicos y más conocidos por la población en general.

Sólo había una cosa que desentonaba con el ambiente. Escondida en un rincón, como si tuviera miedo de que alguien la viera, había una pequeña muñeca de trapo abandonada, vestida con ropas de colores brillantes. Tal vez para realizar algún tipo de vudú. O al menos Harry esperaba que fuera para hacer vudú; si resultaba que había niños involucrados en esto, sobre todo con las fotografías que había visto, alguien iba a sufrir todo el rigor de su temperamento. Y no, no se trataba de una amenaza ligera.

No había nadie a la vista. Harry se preguntó si había llegado antes que Batman, aunque también era posible que él ya hubiera terminado su investigación.

Como fuera, Harry tenía que hacer su parte.

Metió la muñeca en uno de sus bolsillos y extendió sus sentidos.

Al terminar, tenía la cara torcida en una mueca de lo más obvia.

-Encontraste algo -dijo Batman de pronto, haciendo brincar a Harry. Pero sólo un poco.

Harry giró hacia él e hizo un gesto.

-La próxima vez que hagas eso, vas a jugar a Supermán en reversa unos diez metros.

No hubo respuesta.

Harry se tragó otro suspiro. Nadie apreciaba su sentido del humor, y él que sólo quería disipar un poco de tensión y propiciar un ambiente de trabajo amigable.

Bueno, al grano. Aquello no había sido una pregunta, así que no se molestó en responderla, sino que se enfocó en los detalles.

-Es algo que puedo rastrear.

-Adelante, Dresden.

Batman se retiró hasta quedar junto a una pared, aunque Harry siguió sintiendo sus ojos sobre él. Pero al menos le había dejado espacio para trabajar.

Harry procedió con el hechizo de rastreo. Usó sólo el tiempo indispensable y se ahorró todo sentido teatral. Él también podía ser eficiente.

-Lo tengo -dijo por fin.

-Te seguiré en el batimóvil.

-¿No quieres ir conmigo en el Beetle, Bats? Somos compañeros, después de todo. Por no decir que sería una experiencia interesante, en especial si algún agente de tránsito nos detiene.

Silencio.

Harry consideró que lo prudente sería guardarse la pregunta de si podía conducir él el batimóvil

Batman siguió a Harry con la eficiencia del depredador experto. Ni siquiera en un sueño el Beetle habría podido superar la velocidad de la que el batimóvil era capaz durante una persecución en forma. Harry le dio palmaditas en el volante y le dijo que no se preocupara, que aún con sus limitaciones era una herramienta de lo más útil.

-Además, gastaría millones tras millones de dólares sólo en batimóviles porque los mataría antes de llegar a la esquina. No vale la pena, ¿ves?

El rastro era sólido y había muchas luces rojas en el camino, razones por las que Harry se permitía semejante soliloquio. Además, con alguien tenía que hablar, con lo parlanchín que había resultado ser su compañero. Tal vez temía que lo renocieran por la voz.

-Esto se pone cada vez más interesante -murmuró Harry mientras estacionaba el Beetle casi junto a una toma de agua. Casi. Había el suficiente espacio para ahorrarse una multa-. Siento que me estoy gastando mi buena suerte de la semana en tonterías -masculló antes de cerrar la puerta con llave.

Después de atrapar a estos ladrones, Harry tendría aún que cumplir su deber hacia el Concilio Blanco y reportar lo que había estado sucediendo. Sin embargo, gran parte de él se resistía por puro principio. No importaba que sentencia que obtuviera ese invocador en cualquier corte civil, del Concilio sólo podía esperarse un solo veredicto: decapitación.

Desde luego que Harry era consciente de que el invocador debía ser detenido; había llamado a una criatura del Nevernever y la había usado repetidas veces para matar, pero... Matar, matar, matar... parecía un poco extremo. Suficiente sangre se había derramado ya. Debería haber otra forma.

Por otro lado, incluso si Harry mantenía la boca cerrada, el Concilio se enteraría de cualquier forma. No sería la primera vez que metieran mano en la penitenciaría de Gotham--o para el caso, incluso en Arkham--aunque la parte sobrenatural del incidente no se hubiera colado a la prensa. Encima, de no hacerlo, Harry se ganaría una amonestación por encubrir el hecho, y era posible que incluso lo creyeran cómplice. No estaba por encima de ellos.

Harry se detuvo frente a la puerta del edificio al que lo había llevado su hechizo. La calle no estaba tan oscura y el ambiente era perceptiblemente menos sórdido que donde había estado anteriormente, pero no había nadie a la vista. Había luces en las ventanas de otros edificios, pero no en el que le interesaba.

Escuchó pasos tras él. Se dio la vuelta y descubrió a su encapuchado compañero. Primera vez que lo sucedía. Tal vez se tomó en serio la advertencia que le había hecho en templo. Harry sintió dentro de sí una dulce satisfacción que le duraría bastante.

-Ahí -dijo señalando la puerta con un pulgar.

Batman asintió.

-Un segundo.

Antes de que Harry le preguntara a qué se refería, Batman sacó de su cinturón un pequeño garfio con una larga cuerda que disparó para ayudarse a subir hasta una ventana y entrar por el segundo piso.

-Benditos los muggles -resopló Harry por lo bajo mientras revisaba si había barreras mágicas alrededor del edificio, o un umbral que lo pusiera en desventaja al cruzarlo sin invitación.

No había un umbral, y tampoco ningún tipo de barrera--lo cual era consistente con el templo--, lo cual era un alivio. Hasta ahora todo indicaba la presencia constante de gente que no sabía lo que hacía; cualquier intento de barrera habría quedado mucho más inestable de lo usual por las prisas de la mudanza y el estrés de haber sido descubiertos. Si bien Harry no habría sentido ningún remordimiento por romper una barrera hecha por ese tipo de gente, la dispersión de golpe esa energía inestable traería consigo consecuencias indeseables. En términos menos técnicos: _¡boom!_

Una vez solucionado ese punto, Harry se dispuso a entrar. Se acercó a la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera toca el picaporte, escuchó ruido dentro. Gritos, para ser exactos. Golpes. Al menos media docena de disparos. Y más gritos. (Cabe aclarar que los gritos que del principio eran agresivos y los últimos de rabia y dolor.)

Con el brazalete listo para levantar su escudo, Harry abrió la puerta y entró galantemente a la casa. Cierto que el que estaba adentro era Batman, pero esa noche trabajaban juntos. Esa noche era su compañero y sólo eso bastaba para que a Harry le fuera imposible dejarlo a su suerte así cuando él era capaz de ayudar.

Sin embargo, para cuando puso pie adentro, la situación estaba controlada. Una decena de individuos estaban atados o al menos imposibilitados para moverse y, por la calma de Batman mientras arrastraba a uno de ellos por las escaleras, era el último.

Una de las cosas que a Harry le agradaba de Batman--que no era una lista muy larga, por cierto--era que no estaba dispuesto a matar. Algo menos de qué preocuparse.

Harry se tomó un momento para respirar profundo.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Su líder no se encuentra aquí -respondió Batman-. Él es quien invoca esa cosa.

Harry asintió y miró a los pobres sujetos. Ninguno podía ser menor de veinticinco años y todos eran varones. Menos mal, pensó Harry. No sabía si Batman tenía el mismo problema que él al enfrentarse a mujeres, pero era un hecho indiscutible que Catwoman seguía suelta por los tejados de Gotham. Por no decir que dejaba en claro que la muñeca sí era para vudú. Bien, estos tipos podían vivir un día más.

Harry encendió la luz de la habitación moviendo el encendedor con el codo. Una salita con sillones de segunda mano y una mesita de centro terminaron de revelarse. Pero lo interesante era lo que había sobre la mesita.

-¡Ajá!-exclamó Harry adelantándose para tomar uno de los libros. Ver la portada y el título habría bastado, pero de todas formas Harry lo hojeó rápidamente para terminar de confirmar sus sospechas--y obtener nuevos datos.

Batman no dijo nada, sólo lo siguió con la mirada.

Harry levantó el libro que sustenía y lo agitó en dirección a Batman.

-Un viejo manual de invocaciones -dijo pasó las páginas-. Casi diría que engañabobos, pero hay dos nombres que sirven, y alguien arrancó las páginas del ritual de uno de ellos. Y sí, por la descripción que queda en la página previa, corresponde a nuestra figura misteriosa -añadió en respuesta al silencio interrogante de Batman mientras deslizaba el libro en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo-. Y no, el otro no es peligroso en sí mismo, pero de todas formas me encargaré de poner esto fuera de circulación.

Batman asintió y siguió con la mirada fija en él.

-Es un ogro -continuó Harry-. Mucha fuerza bruta, poco cerebro por lo general. En cualquier caso, no debería ser muy difícil derrotarlo.

Batman asintió de nuevo y miró hacia las escaleras.

-Sí -respondió Harry-, creo que sería una buena idea que eche un vistazo allá arriba.

Justo cuando terminó de subir las escaleras, sucedió algo que lo dejó pasmado: ¡se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a entender a Batman! O quizá sólo se estaba proyectando como podía en su necesidad humana por entablar comunicación de una forma o de otra. Mejor reservarse el juicio definitivo hasta obtener más evidencia.

En el piso superior sólo había algunas cajas donde los ladrones habían metido las joyas que habían alcanzado a llevar consigo, excepto por una, la que contenía la utilería que usaban durante los rituales. Por fortuna, nada estaba cargado energéticamente; no habría ningún problema si la gente de Murphy se lo llevaba como evidencia.

Harry revisó también si había habido actividad sobrenatural en ese edificio. No encontró nada. Por el lado bueno, eso parecía indicar que no tendrían que enfrentar a lo que fuera la silueta gigante de las fotografías. Al menos por el momento. Por el otro, significaba que debería buscar algo más para rastrear a quien se había llevado las hojas del libro; era obvio que no se las había llevado sólo por su valor sentimental.

Harry sacó el libro del bolsillo de su abrigo y lo miró. Podría utilizarlo para rastrear las páginas que faltaban, ya que habían formado parte de un mismo todo...

-Ya sé donde está -dijo cierto encapuchado desde la puerta.

...o podría dejárselo a Batman y sus métodos de interrogación. Lo que fuera más rápido.

Además, que podría necesitar esa energía para otros hechizos de los que dependiera su vida de manera más inmediata.

Harry estaba seguro de que Batman se rehusaría de nuevo a ir con él en el Beetle, así que esta vez no lo propuso. Decidió que irían paso a paso; ya llegaría el día en que él se lo pidiera. Que sería seguramente el día que salieran a comer comida china juntos. Aunque tal vez Batman fuera más de comida mexicana; la voz rasposa podría ser producto de mucho picante.

Los métodos de Batman les habían conseguido, entre otras cosas, un nombre, Otto Karppinen, arquitecto, y la dirección de un sitio en construcción, un edificio de oficinas.

-Otto dijo que requería de absoluta concentración para planear nuestro regreso a la acción  -explicó uno de sus informantes, quienes tenían todas las razones para no mentir.

-Le gusta estar solo -balbució otro de los tipos atados-. Sólo Alex puede estar con él cuando llama esa cosa.

-¿Alex?-preguntó Harry.

El que había hablado se encogió y tardó un segundo en responder.

-Su ayudante.

Harry asintió.

-Eso tiene sentido. Mantiene el misticismo y el control sobre sus seguidores.

Otto Karppinen, arquitecto de día, sacerdote ocultista/ladrón de joyas de noche. Esa era una vida agitada.

Harry no acaba de entender cómo _algunos_ podían mantener una identidad secreta; ser mago las veinticuatro horas del día bastaba para complicarle demasiado la vida a él.

Pero de vuelta al caso.

-Como arquitecto encargado del proyecto, tiene acceso al edificio a cualquier hora -dijo Harry rascando su barbilla-. Peor aún, es sábado. Tiene todo un fin de semana para pensar sin que nadie lo moleste -se volvió hacia los tipos atados-. ¿Qué les prometió por unirse a él? ¿Por ser parte de todo esto?

-Dinero.

-Claro -dijo Harry un tanto aliviado. Dinero fácil era una de las motivaciones más clásicas de todas, por fortuna. Combatir malhechores con motivaciones más profundas (venganza, por ejemplo) siempre era un dolor de cabeza. No sólo porque cuando tenían una pizca de cerebro, solían planearlo bien, sino porque a veces presentaban dilemas morales un tanto terribles.

-¿Qué piensas, mago?-preguntó Batman cuando hubieron salido de la casa, cuando las sirenas de las patrullas de la policía se escuchaban en la distancia.

Desde luego, Batman no se refería a sus divagaciones filosóficas.

-Bueno, tuvieron el buen tino de elegir como líder a alguien con el suficiente talento para hacer funcionar una invocación sin mucho entrenamiento formal -comenzó Harry-. ¿Cómo sé que no lo tiene? Porque alguien que haya pasado al menos una semana bajo un buen instructor en el Arte no habría considerado usar este libro -palmeó el bolsillo de su abrigo-, aunque aquel par de páginas sí sirvan para algo. En otras palabras, alguien con un poco de entrenamiento formal habría tenido la manera--y el orgullo--de conseguir un libro más respetable.

Batman escuchó las palabras de Harry atentamente y asintió cuando terminó, aunque no dijo nada. Sin embargo, era obvio que valoraba su opinión profesional. Era lindo cuando lo escuchan a uno, pensó mientras subía al Beetle.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?-preguntó Harry una vez que ambos se reunieron en un callejón oscuro. Curioso que casi nadie quisiera encontrarse con Batman en un callejón oscuro, pero su vida era así. Señaló su destino, el edificio de oficinas de veinte pisos al que le faltaba muy poco para ser terminado-. ¿Entramos y arrestamos al tipo?

-Primero, desactivamos el sistema de alarmas.

-Dame cinco minutos cerca de la caja de los controles; mi sola presencia se encargará del resto.

Por una pequeñísima fracción de segundo, a Harry le pareció ver que una de las comisuras del labio de Batman se curvaba hacia arríba una fracción de centímetro. Se habría anotado un tanto por triplicado, pero existía la posibilidad de que fuera sólo un truco de la luz.

-Dame cinco minutos a mí y el daño no será permanente -replicó Batman-. Luego, espera mi señal, mago, y haz lo tuyo -, tras lo cual fue hasta la barda que rodeaba la propiedad, que no podía medir menos de tres metros, sacó otro de sus garfios y brincó por encima como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo.

-Si hubiera traído mi cámara -murmuró Harry entre dientes mientras tomaba posición detrás de los botes de basura-, habría podido hacer un buen negocio con todas esas tomas de acción.

Harry no estaba acostumbrado a esperar de esa forma. No era extrañara estar en el centro de la violencia durante  sus casos, sino que usualmente la violencia lo encontraba a él. La verdad, le encantaba no haber obtenido ni siquiera un raspón en toda la noche, pero el cambio en la rutina lo sacaba un poco de balance.

-La próxima vez, yo lo haré experar a él -murmuró entre dientes, a la vez que esperaba que la siguiente vez que Murphy y el comisionado Gordon no pudieran ponerse de acuerdo en algo, la amenaza se incinara más hacia el lado de lo sobrenatural. Es decir, cuando su enemigo fuera un mago entrenado, no un tipo al azar con algo de instinto y talento.

Cuando se cumplieron los cinco minutos--por supuesto que los estaba contando--Harry volvió toda su atención hacia el edificio, esperando la famosa señal de Batman. En otras palabras, ¿una batiseñal diferente? Como fuera, estaba seguro de que, sin importar qué fuera, estaría diseñada para que la reconociera con facilidad.

Justo entonces, se dio cuenta de algo que lo había venido molestando desde el principio: hasta el momento, todo este asunto era algo que Batman habría podido resolver sin su ayuda. Incluso el primer hechizo de rastreo de Harry había servido sólo para ahorrarse un poco de tiempo. El mago apretó su bastón; eso definitivamente iba a cambiar en cuanto tuviera oportunidad de hacer una entrada adecuada. Iba a ganarse su sueldo cayera quien cayera.

Al final, el que cayó fue Batman. Desde el tercer piso.

Harry decidió tomarlo como la señal que había estado esperando. Se levantó con rapidez e hizo lo suyo: lanzó una ráfaga de viento para ayudar a mitigar algo la caída de su enmascarado compañero.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Harry al acercarse a la figura en el suelo, que sacudía la cabeza. No veía sangre, pero con ese traje era difícil saber. Por un momento entretuvo la idea de preguntarle quién lo había puesto a jugar a Supermán en reversa, pero se le ocurrió también que quizá sería mejor refrasear la pregunta.

Batman asintió y se puso de pie.

-Eso fue útil -dijo.

-Lo sé -respondió Harry tratando de sonar menos orgulloso de lo que se sentía.

-El ogro estaba ahí.

Harry plantó su báculo frente a él y repasó mentalmente todo su arsenal: su pentagrama, su brazalete, sus anillos. Sí, todo presente y cargado.

-Pudiste haber advertido lo horribles que son, Dresden.

-Y olorosos, lo sé. Pero es el tipo de cosas que se aprende mejor cuando lo descubre uno mismo.

Ahí estaba de nuevo aquel truco de la luz, aquella aparente curvatura en la comisura de la boca de Batman. De verdad, lo que hubiera dado por una cámara para preservar el momento para siempre.

-Tengo malas noticias -dijo Batman antes de que Harry pudiera seguir meditando sobre la fortaleza de sus vínculos afectivos.

Claro, mata la magia, hombre murciélago.

Antes de que Batman pudiera enunciar sus malas noticias, otras peores hicieron acto de presencia lanzando una sección considerable de la barda volando en todas direcciones, algunos de los trozos con tamaño más que suficiente para partirle la cabeza a alguien. Por acto reflejo, Harry levantó su brazo izquierdo y alzó el escudo de su brazelete. Los fragmentos de roca rebotaron y cayeron al suelo sin causar daño alguno. Al menos a Harry, quien de inmediato miró alrededor para averiguar qué le había sucedido a Batman. Lo encontró indemne, de pie detrás de él.

-Y con esto comprobamos que mi escudo tiene buena fama -dijo para sí cuando lo bajó de nuevo.

Su agresor era, por supuesto, el famoso ogro, que llegó acompañado del rugir del macho agresivo que busca un desahogo para la testosterona extra. Asumiendo que los ogros tengan testosterona, aunque eso era algo que Harry no tenía realmente ganas de averiguar. De forma que, en lugar de perder tiempo con aquellos misterios ontológicos, Harry entró en acción.

Sin embargo, apenas sacaba la vara de ráfagas del bolsilló de su abrigo cuando ya había dos batarangs incrustados en el brazo del ogro. Pero Harry ya había resuelto que se ganaría su paga a pulso, así que antes de que los arrancara, lanzó una columna de fuego hacia él.

Por más gruesa que el ogro tuviera la piel, era casi imposible que esa cantidad de fuego no le causara algún daño. A menos que lo esquivara. Cosa que no logró. Al menos no por completo. El fuego rozó su espalda y eso, junto con el dolor provocado por los batarangs, sólo lo enfureció.

-Somos un par de ganadores -murmuró Harry cuando la criatura cargó hacia ellos.

El ogro tenía una idea muy firme de lo terrible que podía llegar a ser cuando mostraba los colmillos, así que a la vez que corría con los brazos extendidos, abrió la boca y siguió rugiendo. Pero esa estrategia presentaba un enorme inconveniente: al parecer a su cerebro se le dificultaba hacer todo al mismo tiempo, puesto que iba con los ojos cerrados, aunque en línea recta hacia donde había visto a su presa por última vez. Por desgracia--para él--, la presa se dio cuenta de aquello.

Harry ejecutó el plan que siempre tenía como reserva para estos casos: corrió hacia un costado, se deslizó por el callejón y se escondió detrás de unas bolsas de basura.

-Gracias a todos los poderes que son por estos machos tan brutos -resopló.

Batman cayó junto a él, aunque Harry no se dio cuenta de dónde había salido. Para variar. Pero ahora estaban juntos, eran compañeros y como tales tendrían que actuar. El problema era que, a pesar de las quejas de Harry y la reputación de huraño de Batman, el segundo tenía más experiencia trabajando con otra persona.

-Dresden, ¿puedes encargarte de esa criatura tú solo?

Bueno, dado que la misión no tendría caso si sólo enviaban al ogro de vuelta al Nevernever dado que regresaría en cuanto lo invocaran de nuevo, lo mejor era que se aseguraran de que quien lo hacía no volviera a escapar. Por otro lado, insinuar que no era capaz de manejar un solo ogro sin ayuda era, para todo fin y efecto, un insulto. De ahí que Harry respondiera a la pregunta con un asentimiento de cabeza breve y profesional.

-Sin problemas.

Batman respondió a su vez con otro rapidísimo asentimiento de cabeza y esperó. Harry, quien de verdad estaba acostumbrándose a la manera en que Batman se comunicaba, comprendió que debía salir primero y distraer al ogro para dejarle el camino libre.

Enfrentarse a criaturas del Nevernever era, desde luego, también era hacer lo suyo. Y la enviaría de vuelta a casa en menos de cinco minutos.

Harry se puso de pie y salió del callejón a grandes zancadas, enarbolando su báculo.

-¡Oye, tú! ¡Grandote!

De acuerdo, fueron más como siete minutos, pero porque el ogro insistía en hacer trampa y esquivar todo lo que Harry le mandaba. Debería estar prohibido que una masa de este tamaño se moviera con tanta agilidad, pensó el mago al desatar la ráfaga de energía que incrustó el torso del ogro en una de las vigas que habían quedado expuestas al no terminarse la construcción.

Una mano en el báculo, la otra en su rodilla, Harry recuperaba el aliento mientras veía disolverse el ectoplasma que había conformado el cuerpo del ogro.

-¡Y no vuelvas!-jadeó al enderazarse.

Miró hacia arriba. Casi al final de la pelea, habían cruzado la barda por el agujero que había hecho el ogro, así que ahora se encontraba justo al pie del edificio. Para ese momento, Batman, siendo Batman, debería haber salido ya con su prisionero atado, a rastras o sobre el hombro como costal de papas. Harry tuvo que admitir que eso era mucho más extraño que el que él se hubiera tardado tanto con el ogro.

Mejor que se asegurara de que todo estuviera bien allá. Inhaló profundamente y se preparó mentalmente para la posibilidad de que tuviera que rescatar a Batman.

Jamás olvidaría esa noche durante el resto de su vida. 

Adentro, las luces estaban encendidas. La planta baja del edificio estaba ya casi terminada. Sólo faltaban los vidrios en las ventanas, los muebles y las plantas de plástico. Apenas estaban instalando los elevadores, lo cual evitaba elegantemente cualquier tentación que tuvieran de usarlos con él cerca. Y también, junto con la ley del menor esfuerzo, sugerían que Otto el invocador no se encontraba en un piso muy arriba.

Harry tomó las escaleras de nuevo. Terminaría con unas hermosas piernas muy bien torneadas uno de estos días.

No había llegado al segundo piso cuando vio la silueta de Batman contra el barandal del tercer piso. Al menos estaba vivo, aunque muy quieto. Tenía también ambas manos a la altura de su pecho, moviéndolas hacia el frente como si quisiera tranquilizar a alguien, una escena que Harry en definitiva no esperaba encontrar. Se apresuró a terminar de subir en tanto silencio como le fue posible.

Cuando llegó a una altura suficiente para echar un vistazo por encima del nivel del suelo del tercer piso sin asomarse demasiado, volvió a encontrar una escena para la que no estaba preparado.

Frente a Batman se encontraba un hombre en traje de calle que no podía  ser otro más que el famoso Otto, aunque esto no era lo relevante aquí. Lo relevante era que el temor de Harry de que su suerte se hubiera agotado en tonterías se había vuelto realidad: Otto el invocador tenía un rehén, un rehén que lo llamaba papá, lloraba y que tenía un cuchillo contra su garganta.

Las malas noticias que Batman no había podido darle eran que Alex era Alexandra Karppinen y que no podía tener más de doce años.

Ese _maldito._

La vacilación de Harry de contactar al Concilio Blanco se desvanecieron en ese instante, al igual que todo sentido común al tiempo que todo él se inundaba de rabia. Terminó de subir las escaleras, se plantó frente a Otto y golpeó el suelo con la punta de su báculo. Las runas talladas en él refulgieron. El eco en el corredor amplificó el sonido de forma que cualquiera en aquella planta lo habría escuchado.

-Déjala ir -gruñó, e incluso a él mismo le pareció amenazador.

Otto no obedeció. Antes, presionó a la niña contra él con más fuerza. Miró a Harry con recelo y miedo.

Al menos algo había salido de acuerdo al plan.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Harry Dresden, mago. Alguien que sabe mucho mejor que tú en lo que te has estado metiendo -volvió a hacer chocar su báculo contra el suelo. De nuevo se escuchó ese eco tan impresionate-. _Déjala **ir**_. No lo repetiré una tercera vez.

Otto miró de Batman a Harry casi como si no pudiera decidir con quién de los dos debía tener más cuidado. O a cuál tenerle más miedo.

Bueno, era algo que tendría que averiguar en la práctica.

Harry consideró sus posibilidades. Un ataque frontal quedaba descartado desde el inicio. Su prioridad era poner a Alex a salvo antes de desatar su ira contra Otto. Después de eso podría bajar a buscar un teléfono público para llamar a Murphy y reportarse.

Excepto porque en ese segundo que se había olvidado de la presencia de Batman, este aprovechó la distracción del criminal para lanzar un batarang con una cuerda alrededor de sus piernas. Un jalón y, presto, Otto tiró tanto el cuchillo como la niña en un intento fallido de recuperar el balance. Por fortuna, tanto Alex como el arma cayeron en lugares distintos.

Harry corrió a revisar que Alex estuviera bien, pero la niña, que seguía llorando, lo empujó con toda la fueza de su angustia.

-¿Qué le hacen a mi papi?-gimió mientras trataba de correr hacia donde Batman terminaba de incapacitar a Otto.

Harry la retuvo de la cintura y la hizo girar para que mirara en otra dirección. Entre tantas patadas y gritos, no fue fácil. Mucho menos lo fue revisar que la piel de su cuello siguiera intacta, que el filo del cuchillo no la hubiera lastimado. Pero estaba bien, al menos en ese aspecto. Lo que seguiría en los próximos días--años--sería la parte más difícil para ella.

-Llamé al comisionado. Él y la teniente Murphy vienen en camino -dijo Batman, acercándose.

Al verlo, Alex por fin se quedó quieta. No que Harry la culpara; Batman podía tener una presencia imponente en especial para quien lo veía de cerca por primera vez y no sabía del borreguito abrazable que había debajo de aquella máscara.

-Nunca te dije las malas noticias, Dresden.

¿Qué? No podía haber más todavía. Ya habían llegado al final de la cadena.

 Por hacer algo, Harry acomodó a Alex en sus brazos. La niña seguía completamente quieta, los ojos fijos en Batman.

-Karppinen no es quien realiza las invocaciones -continuó Batman-. Es ella.

Decir que esas palabras le cayeron a Harry como balde de agua habría sido caer en un cliché de lo más inapropiado. Era más como que alguien le tiró un bloque de hielo en la cabeza.

-¿Qué?

-Yo no quería... -murmuró Alex, gimoteando-. Esa cosa era muy fea. Pero verla  hacía feliz a papá...

Harry  sintió que la rabia lo invadía de nuevo y abrazó a Alex con más fuerza. Otto caía cada vez más bajo en su lista de personas favoritas, y ahora desde luego el Concilio...

Harry volvió sus ojos hacia Alex y la miró fijamente, aunque no la veía.

El Concilio no se interesaría en él para nada si no tenía ninguna habilidad mágica. Alex, por el contrario, al realizar una invocación así a su edad, demostraba tener un talento y un potencial tremendos. Un talento que se había utilizado para romper las leyes de la magia. Para el Concilio, la ignorancia, por más razonable que fuera, jamás era una excusa.

Harry no podía entregarla. Más allá de ser inocente, alguien más la había obligado a actuar.

-Te preocupa lo que tu Concilio pueda hacer con ella -dijo Batman de pronto.

Eso en definitiva ahorraba un mundo de explicaciones, pero abría todo un mundo diferente de preguntas.

-¿Cómo...?

-Saber cosas es parte de mi negocio.

Bueno, al fin y al cabo era el condenado Batman.

Lo único que Harry esperaba ahora era no tener la boca tan abierta como la sentía. Luchó por cerrarla.

-Yo me encargaré de mantenerla lejos de ellos -continuó Batman.

-¿Qué? Pero...

-Tienes mi palabra de que el Concilio no te creerá responsable de nada.

Claro, lo único que le faltaba: que Batman creyera que Harry le tenía miedo al Concilio. Pues no. Recelo y antipatía sí, pero nunca miedo. Por lo menos no cuando se trataba de hacer lo correcto.

Puso a Alex en los brazos de Batman, quien la tomó con más cuidado del que parecía capaz. Harry no tenía idea de qué haría para protegerla, pero entendía que por el bien de todos, mientras menos detalles supiera, mejor.

-Si me entero de que algo le sucede -dijo Harry mientras sacaba la muñeca abandonada de su saco y se la entregaba a su dueña-, yo mismo iré a cortarte las orejas. ¿Entendido, Bats?

-Lo tendré en cuenta -respondió el aludido antes de darse la vuelta y bajar por las escaleras, la niña en brazos.

Esta vez, no había forma de que hubiera sido un truco de la luz: Harry ahora sí estaba seguro de que había visto una sonrisa debajo de la máscara. Había durado demasiado poco, pero se había quedado grabada en su memoria.

Resopló.

-La próxima vez sí cargaré con la cámara -dijo entre dientes tras darle una última mirada a Otto, quien seguía atado en el suelo, listo para comenzar a pagar sus culpas en cuanto llegara la policía.

Tan satisfecho como podía estarlo en sus circunstancias, Harry bajó de nuevo por las escaleras.

 **Epílogo**

-¿Y bien, Harry?-preguntó Murphy mientras Harry firmaba que había recibido su cheque-. ¿Cómo fue tu experiencia de trabajar con Batman?

-No estuvo tan mal... 

-Él te dejó en buenos términos con Gordon.

-¿Lo hizo?-preguntó Harry tratando de no sonar demasiado sorprendido.

-No creo que se niegue a volver a trabajar contigo de ser necesario.

-Es mutuo -dijo Harry

-Y ahora que sabemos que no van a matarse al pasar juntos más de cinco minutos, Gordon y yo estaremos más tranquilos asignándoles misiones.

Harry elevó una ceja.

-No somos niños, Murph.

La teniente sonrió, divertida.

-Claro que no, Dresden. Claro que no.

Harry soltó lo que esperaba fuera un suspiro indignado y salió de la comisaría, el cheque seguro en su cartera. Lo siguiente en su agenda era dormir el resto del día. Y también todo el domingo, de ser posible. Se lo había ganado, y también había asegurado su renta del siguiente mes.

El carrito de hotdogs que encontró antes de llegar a su auto le hizo notar que además de sueño, tenía hambre. Sobre el carrito había una pequeña televisión, pero no le causaría daño simpre y cuando lo atendieran rápido. No había ningún otro cliente en ese momento, así que se acercó.

Mientras esperaba que preparan su hotdog, Harry sucumbió a la tentación y miró la pantalla de la televisión. Pasaban un programa grabado, unas entrevistas hechas en algún momento la semana anterior. 

Uno de los entrevistados era Bruce Wayne, el millonario, quien hablaba sobre las nuevas inversiones que había hecho durante un viaje al extranjero.

-Oh -murmuró Harry mientras buscaba cambio en sus bolsillos para pagar su comida chatarra-, quién tuviera todo ese dinero para...

Casi se le cayó la quijada cuando su cerebro registró y clasificó las inflexiones en la voz de Wayne. Fijó los ojos de nuevo en la pantalla.

Esa sonrisa delatora...

El plan de dormir todo ese fin de semana quedaba cancelado. Harry estaba seguro de que no podría pegar los ojos hasta no confirmar sus recién adquiridas sospechas.

Con el hotdog en la boca, Harry encendió el Beetle y se incorporó al tráfico de Gotham. Tenía mucho trabajo detectivesco por delante. Sin paga. Pero la satisfacción personal sería más que suficiente.


End file.
